


Can't Help Falling In Love

by ClaraLuna98



Series: Viadore [11]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: Valentine's one shot!





	

It was Valentine’s Day, and Adore had a show. And Danny was especially excited about this one. Not only was he debuting new music, but that night, he and Jason were going to tell everyone about their relationship. 

 

The pair had been together nearly seven months, and they agreed it was time to go public. 

 

“You ready Angel?” Adore, fully in drag from her meet and greet, asked. Coming up behind Violet as she finished up makeup. 

 

“Absolutely.” Adore’s arms snaked around Violet’s waist.

 

“I get to tell everyone you’re mine.” She pulled her against her.

 

“Adore,” A stage hand poked their head into the dressing room. “Five minutes.”

 

“Be right there.” The boy nodded and left. “Alright Angel. See you out there.” She placed a kiss on her neck, leaving behind a lipstick mark. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too.” Violet turned around and left her own mark on Adore’s cheek. “Just a little something to keep ‘em guessing.” Adore smirked, and resisted the urge to kiss her partner senseless. Leaving to begin the show. 

 

The show went off without a hitch. The crowd singing along to all their favorites, and going wild over the new ones. She even threw a few sappy covers into her set given the day.

 

“You guys are the coolest crowd ever.” Adore complimented.

 

“What’s on your cheek?” Someone in the audience yelled out. 

 

“Oh this?” Adore put a hand over the red lipstick stain Violet had left. “It’s a little gift from my valentine.” There where shocked gasps and screams coming from the audience. “In fact. They’re here right now. And they’re going to join me for my last number.” Right on cue, a pair of silks fell from the top of the stage. “Any ideas as to who?” She laughed as she heard Violet’s name called throughout the crowd. “You got it. Violet, Angel, they figured us out.” Violet stepped on stage, and the audience went wild. Adore pulled her into her arms, pressing a delicate kiss on her lips.

 

“Surprise.” Violet said into the mic. “Viadore is real.” She rested her head on Adore’s shoulder, revealing the green lipstick stain on her neck.

 

“Ok, we have one more song for the night.” Adore said. “And Violet, my darling, is going to some aerial for us.” Violet removed herself from Adore, moving to her silks. The music began, and she started her routine. 

 

_ Wise men say _

_ Only fools rush in _

_ But I can’t help _

_ Falling in love with you _

 

Adore didn’t take her eyes off of Violet as she performed. Moving gracefully in the silks. 

 

_ Shall I stay? _

_ Would it be a sin _

_ If I can’t help _

_ Falling in love with you _

 

Violet lost herself in the sound of Adore’s voice. Letting her body flow to the music.

 

_ Like the river flows _

_ Surely to the sea _

_ Darling, so it goes _

_ Some things _

_ Are meant to be _

_ Take my hand _

_ Take my whole life too _

_ For I can’t help _

_ Falling in love with you _

 

They relied on each other to continue their performance. Adore keeping her eyes on Violet’s lithe frame high above the stage. And Violet allowing Adore’s voice to hypnotize her. 

 

_ Like the river flows _

_ Surely to the sea _

_ Darling, so it goes _

_ Some things _

_ Are meant to be _

 

Violet spun down the silks. Stopping perfectly right before the stage. Adore’s heart lurched. That part of Violet’s routines always scaring her. 

 

_ Take my hand _

_ Take my whole life too _

_ For I can’t help _

_ Falling in love with you _

 

Violet returned to the ground, and allowed Adore to take her hand and pull her to her. 

 

_ For I can’t help _

_ Falling in love with you _

 

“I love you Jason.” Adore said, resting her forehead on Violet’s.

 

“I love you Danny.” Suddenly, they both remembered they were still on stage, and after they shared a quick kiss, they turned back to the audience. 

 

“Thank you Seattle! You’ve been amazing.” Adore addressed the crowd. “Happy Valentine’s Day! Good night!”

 

The pair left the stage, returning to the dressing room. 

 

“I could watch you on those silks forever.” Adore commented, pulling Violet to her chest. “You’re so sexy.”

 

“I’ll remember that.” She pressed her lips firmly to Adore’s. “Now, what do you say we go home and celebrate the rest of tonight the right way.”

 

“I like the way you think.” Adore’s hands wandered to Violet’s ass, and she gave it a squeeze. Whispering in her ear. “The sooner we get out of drag, the sooner I can plow you into the mattress.” Violet hummed in approval at the idea as Adore bit down on her ear. 

 

They hesitantly peeled themselves off each other and began to de-drag. Stealing glances as they stripped down. 

 

Danny had barely gotten his shirt on before Jason was pulling him out of the venue to the waiting Uber. 

 

They couldn’t get back soon enough, and Jason was pulling Danny inside. Running their hands over his body. 

 

“I have to unlock the door.” Danny laughed. “Slow down.” He finally got the door open, and the pair almost ran to the bedroom. Danny pinning Jason to the wall before the door was closed. Kissing them hungrily, and making quick work of both their shirts. He held onto Jason’s hips so tight, there were sure to be marks in the morning. “Jump.” Jason followed instructions, wrapping their legs around Danny’s waist. 

 

Danny carried them over to the bed, throwing the both of them onto the mattress. Danny on top of Jason. Jason’s hair had come out of its ponytail, and their dark locks were splayed across the bed. They began pulling at Danny’s pants, removing them with some difficulty. Danny returned the favor. Leaving Danny in a pair of boxers, and Jason in lacy black panties. Jason pulled him to them, reattaching their lips to his. They flipped them over so they were on top. Straddling Danny. 

 

They kissed his neck, biting down hard on the soft flesh. A deep moan escaped Danny’s lips. Jason worked on his neck a bit longer, and then began a trail of kisses down his chest. Stopping to take one of his nipples in their mouth. They tugged at it with their teeth, causing his back to arch in response. 

 

They continued down his chest, until they reached the waistband of his boxers. They pulled at it with their teeth, letting it snap back into place. Danny sucked in a sharp breath. 

 

“You bitch.” He said, breathless. Jason smirked, rubbing him through his boxers. Which were now wet with precum. They finally removed his boxers, his erection springing free. They took him in their mouth, and Danny hissed at the contact. “Fuck. Jason.” His hand came down, fingers tangling in their long hair. “Don’t stop.” He began thrusting up into their mouth, Jason’s cheeks hollowing. 

 

Jason could tell he was close. His thrusts becoming more erratic. They removed their mouth from his member, and crawled back up so they were face to face.

 

“Not yet Babe.” They said, and Danny took it as his chance. Grabbing Jason by the waist and flipping them over. He removed their panties in one swift motion. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, squeezing a generous amount onto his hand and warming it between his fingers. He pressed a digit into Jason’s tight hole, and a small gasp slipped past their lips. 

 

He very soon added a second finger, stretching them out. 

 

“More Danny. Please.” Jason begged, and Danny complied, adding a third digit. Finger’s grazing their prostate. Jason moaned at the feeling. “Danny. Danny I’m ready. I need you.” Danny kissed them hard, removing his fingers and slicking his cock with what was left on his hand. He pressed into them slowly, watching their face contort in pleasure as he filled them. He bottomed out, and waited a moment. Jason bucked their hips up, a signal for him to move. 

 

He started slow, but began picking up the pace as Jason met each thrust. Their moans mixing together. Danny reached between them and took Jason’s neglected cock in his hands. Jason crying out at the contact. He jerked them off in time with his thrusts. Bringing the both of them closer to the edge. 

 

Jason came first. Danny’s name on their lips. Danny followed soon after, whispering Jason’s name. 

 

Danny kissed them softly as he pulled out, finding a towel to clean them off with. 

 

Once they were both clean, Danny pulled Jason into his arms. 

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Danny said. He pressed their foreheads together. “I love you so much.” He kissed their nose. 

 

“I love you too.” Jason pecked his lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Angel.” 

 

The next day, there’s a picture posted on Violet’s instagram from the show. With a caption that read. 

 

_ “These last seven months with you have been the happiest of my life.  _

_ And I can’t help falling in love with you” _


End file.
